Systems for depositing films using plasma-based chemistries are used for various applications such as to fabricate integrated circuits. As the semiconductor and other industries advance, device dimensions are becoming increasingly smaller. These progressively smaller features require deposition procedures that are highly uniform, and the presence of film impurities or other non-uniformities can often lead to the failure of a device. Various techniques may be performed prior to wafer processing to reduce defects and contamination during wafer processing. However, metal particles are still incorporated into wafers despite these conventional techniques.